


The Knight's Corruption

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, just a bit though, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Ghost is outmatched in a fight against the Broken Vessel. Instead of meeting a quick end at the point of a nail, however, Ghost finds that the Radiance and Broken Vessel have something much more sinister in store for them.
Relationships: Broken Vessel | Lost Kin/The Knight
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	The Knight's Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning on this one. As the tags say, this is a graphic rapefic. The Dead Dove: Do Not Eat tag is definitely justified here. 
> 
> I would like to give credit to 🤐/@1210KNK_Max2 on Pixiv/Twitter for helping inspire this piece with their Broken Vessel x Ghost art. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

Ghost entered the chamber, every sense on high alert. Towards the wall of the chamber laid a Vessel, their shell shattered by some unknown force. Infection orbs surrounded the chamber, lurching, tall and imposing. After briefly poking about, Ghost turned to leave the chamber. A gate slammed shut in their face.

The Radiance was watching from within the Hollow Knight, and had used her power over the Infection in the basin to trigger the gate’s locking mechanism. She had tried many times before to deal with this nuisance, who now stood a genuine chance of harming her reign. She would end them here and now.

Ghost watched as infection seeds rose from the ground, and ran to fill up the hole in the Broken Vessel’s shell. After a moment, the Vessel lurched to life.

Immediately, the Radiance realized that she didn’t have total control over this Broken Vessel. Something about this one was different. Still, she was able to influence it towards attacking the Knight.

Much to her shock, however, the Broken Vessel had launched towards them of their own accord upon recognizing their sibling. The Radiance realized that the Broken Vessel wanted to fight the Knight all on their own. Looking into their mind, she saw why.

The Broken Vessel had undergone the same series of events the Knight had, escaping the Abyss, wandering alone, returning to Hallownest. But as they regained their memories while exploring the kingdom, the Broken Vessel grew disillusioned with the path the Pale King had for them. Why should they sacrifice their life over the Pale King’s mistakes?

Anger over this indignity had raged inside of them. Then, one day, while exploring the Ancient Basin, a boulder had fallen from above and cracked their shell. Their shade had not left their shell, too bound to it by anger and resentment to return to the Abyss.

Now, here walks in this Vessel who, from what the Broken Vessel assumed, wanted to complete the Pale King’s plan. Who had unfairly survived where they had died. Who had walked by their body without giving it a second thought.

Upon seeing this, the Radiance decided to… play with the Broken Vessel’s emotions a bit. If they were allowed to cool down, they would realize how empty the causes for their anger were. And if that happened, they may let the Pale One go. So, she used what influence she had to blind the Broken Vessel with anger, making sure that fire would never go out.

The fight that ensued was quick and violent. Ghost stood little chance against the sheer anger behind the Broken Vessel’s blows. Ghost made an errant swing, and the Broken Vessel took advantage of this to disarm the Knight. Then, the Broken Vessel tackled them to the ground, pinning their cloak to the floor using their nail.

The Radiance beamed. There was malice inside of the Broken Vessel, but now she sensed something else, too. Something darker, more primal. She grinned. This would be the perfect way to pay back the Knight for all the annoyance their continued presence caused her. She reached into the Broken Vessel’s head once more.

Within the Broken Vessel’s head, a single voice roared, “INFECT THE PALE ONE.” A rush of carnal fire flooded into them.

Ghost looked on in terror as a member emerged from the crotch of the Broken Vessel. The long, tentacle-like appendage glowed a bright orange, growing until it was almost the length and width of Ghost’s body.

They struggled to get away, but the Broken Vessel harshly grabbed them, and flipped them onto their stomach.

The Broken Vessel bent Ghost over, forcing their head onto the ground, and their ass into the air. Ghost tried to break away, but a nail striking down right beside their head sent a clear and present message: move and you die. Ghost knew there was no escape at present. If they wanted to escape, they would have to endure it until an opening presented itself.

But as the Broken Vessel mounted them, leading their cock into Ghost’s ass, they realized how futile this thought was. They only had a moment to consider this before the Broken Vessel shoved inside.

In a moment, it felt as if their entire frame was filled with the Vessel’s cock. They were far too big for Ghost’s comparatively smaller form. They had endured much pain since they came to Hallownest, but this new feeling was on an entirely separate level. The needle jabs of Hornet, the swings of the Mantis Sisters, none of them came close to this feeling of… violation. They felt like they were about to split apart.

The Broken Vessel just about came after the first thrust, the pleasure was too much for them to handle. Ghost’s walls unwillingly hugged the Broken Vessel’s cock tightly, squeezing it snugly on all sides. The sensation was incredible, unlike anything the Vessel had experienced in their past life. Ghost had started to squirm under them, the sight of which filled the Broken Vessel with a new odd level of enjoyment.

As they pulled their cock back, they realized they had total power over Ghost. Watching them wriggle pathetically underneath their dick set the Broken Vessel on fire, and they quickly set up another thrust.

This next thrust came down with twice the power, filling Ghost’s form past the point neither thought possible. Ghost felt like they were stretched to breaking, and they could have sworn the Broken Vessel’s cock had filled their entire body. The feeling was so intense that Ghost could hardly even think of looking for a way to escape. But they looked up, surveyed their surroundings, and-

The Broken Vessel saw Ghost’s small act of defiance, registered it as an attempt to escape, and gripped Ghost’s thighs hard as they began slamming into them repeatedly. There had been a space between the two first thrusts, but now they fell on Ghost’s ass with a fierce intensity and speed. The Broken Vessel had never experienced a feeling like this before, this carnal fire raging inside of their dick.

The Knight was their toy now. And they intended to use them to stoke this new feeling until they were satisfied.

Ghost’s plans and thoughts were obliterated in a moment, as they were overcome by the repeated blows. They wanted to cry out for their sibling to stop, to cry out in pity or pain. But they couldn’t. So, the only sound that filled the Ancient Basin was the slapping of the Broken Vessel against Ghost’s tight ass.

Ghost felt the orgasm approaching before the Broken Vessel did. Through the pain, Ghost realized that once it hit, it would be over for them. The Infection would be inside of them, free to take over their body and mind. They made one final, desperate shove away from the Broken Vessel.

The Vessel responded by grabbing Ghost’s midsection sharply with both hands, pulling it to them. Then, with one final thrust, the Broken Vessel came.

The Broken Vessel would have screamed with pleasure if they had had a voice. It was an angelic feeling, one that set every sense alight as they tossed their head backwards, hands gripped on Ghost’s thighs, still cumming into their sibling. Their cum filled Ghost in waves, glowing with the signature orange glow of the Infection as it filled every part of them it could.

Ghost buried their face in the dirt, the pain they were experiencing unlike anything they had felt prior. The infection was warm enough for them to feel as it exploded into them, filling their ass and abdomen. Ghost felt their abdomen expand as the Broken Vessel filled them with Infection cum.

But the Broken Vessel wasn’t done. They slammed as second time, and then a third. Each slam carried with it a new wave of cum, further filling Ghost. The incredible feelings filling them were so alien, so new, that they overwhelmed the Broken Vessel’s shattered mind. They were nothing at that moment but the ecstasy they received from their orgasm.

After what seemed like an eternity, the orgasm started to fade. Ghost’s mind was already under assault, the Radiance trying to break in and take them over. Ghost tried to fend her off. They may have even succeeded in doing so, if the Broken Vessel had been done with their toy at that.

But, Ghost realized with sheer terror, they weren’t. The Broken Vessel lowered their head to look them in the eye, and shot them a glance that said, You belong to me. They pulled out of Ghost, cum spilling out of their hole as the Broken Vessel re-adjusted their form. The Vessel flipped Ghost onto their side, lifting their top leg into the air.

The Vessel hugged it with one arm while the other guided their dick back into their sibling. Ghost tried to struggle away, but their grip was too firm to escape from. Ghost had desperately tried to prepare themselves for another assault, their only hope of survival, but it was a paltry defense. The Broken Vessel stroked the leg of their toy tenderly as they inserted their cock, and thrust.

Ghost’s mind was going now. Dealing with both the pain of the rape and the invasion of the Infection was too much for them to handle. It wasn’t a matter now of if they’d be broken, but when.

The Broken Vessel was slamming away from the start. They needed more of that feeling from before, that overwhelming sensation that filled their entire being. Seeing Ghost desperately struggle beneath them only increased this feeling.

The Vessel was slamming what felt like multiple times a second now. At every moment, they felt the walls of their sibling holding them tight, their carnal fire being driven higher and higher by every thrust. Their cock felt even larger than it had the first time, and Ghost felt like every inch of their body was being fucked viciously.

But as the Infection seeped into their mind, a new feeling arose. To their shock and terror, they noticed an orange dick beginning to emerge from their crotch. The Infection was taking them over. The Radiance, watching her victory from within the Hollow Knight’s mind, had decided to have a bit of fun of her own.

She had only told the Broken Vessel to infect the Knight. But she didn’t control them. The rape, the domination, they had all been the Vessel. She had just… pushed things in a particular direction. Now, she was gently nudging Ghost’s body to enjoy its own violation. She enjoyed seeing a once-proud Vessel reduced to nothing more than a toy for one of their own siblings.

So, Ghost watched as their own cock grew rock solid as they were fucked senseless by the Broken Vessel. The new feeling entering them was pleasure. Ghost was terrified of themselves, of the pleasure they were getting out of something so horrible.

Indifferent to the feelings of a toy, the Broken Vessel continued pounding, both arms now wrapped around Ghost’s raised leg. Once again, the sound of Vessel cheek clapping filled the Ancient Basin, much more intense now than it was before. Carnal waves filled the Broken Vessel, and they ran their arms up and down Ghost’s leg.

Ghost’s descent into pleasure was so rapid that it terrified them. Their thoughts ricocheted back and forth between terror and pleasure. One second, they wanted to break away and run. The next, they wanted to stay and be bred by their sibling. The latter thoughts gradually pushed out the former. Despite their best efforts, Ghost was losing their mind to the Infection.

Ghost was holding on to the last sliver of their uninfected mind when the Broken Vessel approached orgasm again. Ghost felt their own orgasm rising as well, a thought that excited them more than scared them now.

Still, a part of their mind held out, screaming, “NO! NO! DON’T LET THEM BREAK YOU! DON’T LET THEM-”

That part of their mind was swallowed up in the first wave of the orgasm. Ghost’s own orange cum covered their chest and head as waves of Infection washed into them from the Broken Vessel. The Broken Vessel was thrustly fiercely, without any regard for Ghost’s health or safety. They were going to fill their toy with cum, and fill themselves with this new orgasmic feeling.

The Vessel’s mind was entirely consumed with the pleasure of the orgasm. Nothing, not even their first orgasm, had come anywhere close to this. Every inch of their body was on fire as they slammed repeatedly into Ghost, filling them to the breaking point with cum.

Ghost’s mind was gone now. All they wanted to be was a toy for the Broken Vessel. For the Broken Vessel to fill them with cum like this every moment of every day. Their own pleasure may very well have matched that of the Broken Vessel’s. The two of them came, time after time. Each thrust leading to a new orgasm, and each orgasm leading to a new thrust. It was a very long time before the two of them started to slow down.

The Radiance looked on smugly, victorious. She hadn’t even needed to kill the Pale One in the end. She filled both sides of the Broken Vessel’s chamber with infection globs large enough to keep just about anything in Hallownest out, including the other creatures of the basin. She figured that she may as well let the Broken Vessel have some fun with their new toy.

As both of them finished, Ghost and the Broken Vessel looked at one another. Ghost was looking on expectantly, eyes filled with the orange glow of infection. The Broken Vessel saw the walls of the chamber fill with orbs of infection on all sides, and swelled with joy when they realized what it meant. They were going to be alone with their new toy for a long time.

A very, very long time.

Many years later, Hornet was exploring the Ancient Basin. Sometimes, she still thought of the Vessel she once knew, who had come closer than anyone else to ending the nightmare gripping Hallownest. She would’ve written them off for dead, but she had never found their mask. So, on some level, she hoped that they were still alive, somewhere.

There was one part of the Basin she was always curious about, but never brave enough to venture into. One day, countless years ago, a part of the Basin was suddenly swallowed up by infection. The place was overgrown with infection orbs larger than any she’d seen. Hornet rarely went to the Basin, but she was nonetheless curious as to what this meant.

The Radiance rarely struck areas this hard so suddenly. She preferred to spread her infection gradually, taking over little bits at a time. Doing something like this must’ve taken an incredible amount of effort on her part. In fact, Hornet remembered the spread of the Infection dwindling for months after this event. But why? Why protect this random part of Hallownest?

She had never dared approach it until now. But the situation was dire, and she had even considered leaving Hallownest to its fate if the Infection continued to spread. Before she would do that, however, she knew she had to know what was in there. So, geared up with all of her tools and trinkets, she went in.

After what seemed like days of exploring, she came to a gate entirely swallowed up by infection. There was only one way in, a tiny crack on top of an infection orb. Hornet climbed her way up top, and peeked in. What she saw disgusted and terrified her enough that she fled Hallownest, and never looked back.

She saw the Broken Vessel hilted inside of Ghost. Infection… no, Hornet realized, cum, filled the entire arena. They were knee deep in the stuff as the Broken Vessel pounded their toy, Ghost’s face pressed into the cum below. And Ghost wasn’t fighting back, like Hornet would of expected of them. From what she could tell, they were… enjoying it.

As Ghost and the Vessel came, Ghost looked up from the pool of cum and caught Hornet’s eye. Their eyes were glowing bright orange, and they regarded her with a sort of accusatory glare.

Hornet turned her back and fled. She never returned to the Ancient Basin.


End file.
